Le treizième coup
by AmiralJO
Summary: "Elle est spéciale car j'ai enfin fait une bonne action : J'ai libéré une personne. Les douze coups de minuit sonnent. J'en rajoute un treizième." Petit OS. Cette phrase peut bien résumer l'OS. Précision : -House est toujours médecin au PPTH


Je suis dans mon bureau, je regarde le plafond. Mes larbins sont rentrés chez eux, le cas a été résolu. C'était une maladie de Sandhoff, le patient n'avait plus que quelques années à vivre. Mais je n'ai pas les idées à cela. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je sais que cela ne sera pas simple. Je ferme les yeux tout en faisant tourner ma canne dans mes doigts. Je sais que je risque gros mais je dois le faire. Je lui ai promis. Et même sans promesse, je pense que je l'aurais fait car il n'y a plus rien à sauver, ce n'est plus qu'une ombre, une épave et elle ne mérite pas ça. Je sors de mon bureau et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je regarde la salle de diagnostic. Elle y est passée, elle y a travaillé durant des années. Bon, elle a eu aussi des mauvais moments, comme sortir avec Foreman – cela est un mauvais moment pour n'importe qui je pense – ou subir quelques sarcasmes du génie que je suis. J'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

 **« -House ? me dit une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Cuddy. »**

Je l'ignore et m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur dès qu'il arrive et me dirige vers l'étage où elle se trouve. Dans la cabine, je vérifie si tous les médicaments sont prêts. Un petit cocktail qui sensé l'endormir et provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Je respire profondément lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre avant de me diriger vers sa chambre, la 130. Personne ne se doute de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je suis déjà passé outre les règles mais là, c'est d'un tout autre niveau. Mais c'est pour une promesse, je savais à quoi je m'engageais lorsque j'ai promis. Je me souviens de ses yeux lorsque j'ai accepté, je pouvais y voir de la reconnaissance. J'inspire profondément au moment d'entrer dans la chambre.

Elle est là, dans son lit d'hôpital. Enfin si on peut dire que c'est elle car ce n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Je l'ai vue devenir cette ombre, ses mouvements de moins en moins coordonnés, sa mémoire de plus en plus défaillante, son humeur de plus en plus instable, son agitation de plus en plus marquée. Même partie, elle m'envoyait parfois des lettres ou des vidéos d'elle comme pour que je souvienne de ma promesse et que je ne sois pas pris au dépourvu en la voyant arriver un jour à l'hôpital. Lorsque son état est devenu critique, dans un élan de lucidité, elle m'a donné une lettre, écrite bien avant, où elle reconnaissait la promesse que je lui avais faite afin de me protéger, du moins moralement, des poursuites que je pourrais subir par la suite l'homicide que je m'apprête à commettre.

En me voyant, elle ne réagit pas. Se souvient-elle de moi ? Après quelques secondes, elle tend sa main gauche vers moi. Je m'assois et lui prend la main. Je ne sais pas si elle me reconnaît mais, si ce n'est pas le cas, elle doit savoir ou sentir que je suis là pour la libérer de l'ombre qu'elle est devenue. En la regardant ainsi, je me rends compte que, même ce sont mes larbins, je considère mon équipe presque comme des enfants pour moi. Enfin, ça, je n'en parlerais à personne, il ne faut pas rêver non plus.

 **« -Ecoutez Thirteen, lui murmure-je pour ne pas être entendu par l'extérieur. Je suis là pour ma promesse, pour vous libérer. Vous êtes un très bon médecin. Vous êtes une personne intelligente. Vous allez nous manquer. »**

Je parle au présent pour essayer de lui faire se remémorer ce qu'elle était, pour qu'elle garde une dernière image positive d'elle-même. Je serre sa main avant de lui injecter les médicaments. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, pour essayer de la rassurer. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être brisé. Mais pas d'attendre la mort. Je me dis que le fait que je suis sur le point d'exécuter ma promesse la rassurer. J'appuie sur la seringue, doucement, en lui chuchotant ce quelques mots d'adieux.

 **« -Bonne nuit éternelle Thirteen, lui murmure-je d'une voix peu assurée. »**

Le moniteur cardiaque sonne et affiche une ligne verte plane. Je sors de la chambre une larme à l'oeil que j'essuie rapidement avant de prendre l'ascenseur et de retourner à mon bureau pour prendre mes affaires. Je prends l'ascenseur et vais rapidement à la clinique pour déposer la lettre sur le bureau de Cuddy. Elle est à l'intérieur de la pièce. N'ayant pas envie de parler, je rentre dans son bureau, lui donne la lettre et pars sans rien dire malgré ses interpellations. Je pars le plus vite possible pour prendre ma moto afin de rentrer chez moi. La nuit n'est pas noire : une étoile brille. Elle ? Ca n'aurait aucun sens. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je veux y croire. Enfin je ne veux pas mais je ne contrôle pas. C'est très étrange. Sur la route, je ressens comme un manque. Ce n'est pas un manque dû à la drogue, c'est un manque...je ne sais pas comment le définir. Elle était l'une des seules de qui je me sentais proche : Etait-ce par la promesse ? Ou par son caractère ? Par sa souffrance ? Je ne sais pas. Parce qu'elle était bien foutue ? Sans doute mais pas seulement. Cela restera, je pense, une question à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais répondre. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Je n'en sais rien.

Je ressens subitement l'envie de m'arrêter dans un parc pour réfléchir. L'herbe est humide. Il a plu aujourd'hui. Elle est donc partie un jour de pluie. Son esprit a pris le chemin inverse des gouttes. Elle est montée... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Le paradis est une chose futile. Il n'y a rien après ce monde. Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'y croire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne pensais pas être troublé à ce point par la mort de Thirteen. Je ferme les yeux pour écouter chaque son de la nature. Que la nuit est belle... Si douce et froide à la fois. Si rassurante et mystérieuse. Mon téléphone sonne : Cuddy. Je le regarde avant de l'éteindre sans décrocher. Désolé Cuddy, pas ce soir. Cette nuit est une nuit spéciale. Elle est spéciale car j'ai enfin fait une bonne action : J'ai libéré une personne. Les douze coups de minuit sonnent. J'en rajoute un treizième.


End file.
